


电车痴汉

by yibai547



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M, all茄, 奇茄
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibai547/pseuds/yibai547
Summary: 伪ntr
Relationships: 奇美拉/老番茄
Kudos: 51





	电车痴汉

【奇茄】电车痴汉  
.

老番茄跟奇美拉约好了要去日本看他。

找了个地方先住下，奇美拉问他在哪，听说了地址，说有点远，“我告诉你地址，你等会坐电车过来。”“好呀。”小孩轻轻地说。

收拾好东西，老番茄就去搭电车，正是下班高峰期，人特别多。小孩带着耳机，硬着头皮想挤进去，后面不知被谁推了一把，顺利地进入电车。

电车太多人，他被迫挤到角落，贴着电车墙壁，暗叹一句社畜真辛苦。人与人之间缝隙小，几乎是你贴我我贴你，老番茄觉得闷，脑子里想的却是日本女高中生挤这种电车会多难堪。

满车厢都是一些成年人的味道，香水味，报纸，各种各样的味道混在一起，加上黄昏的暖光，让老番茄有些昏昏欲睡。他把脑袋抵在电车杆上，半阖眼像是要睡觉。

臀部突然被人捏了一把，吓得他绷紧身子。他想回头看，在微微偏头那瞬间电车刹车，人们都往一边倒了倒，让他转不过身。

人们下车上车又一批，他一直没回头，感觉背后再没有什么举动，稍微放松，深呼吸一口气。他应该下车了吧。这样想着，也就当自己走霉运，体验了一次电车痴汉。

电车又开动了，还没多久，屁股上又传来被抚摸的触感。他抖了一下，想要转身，被人往角落压，虽然算不上难受，但是还是有点不太舒服。

那人的手隔着牛仔裤布料揉捏他的臀部，呼吸时把气息打在他的耳廓。老番茄颤抖着身子往前缩，被那人伸出一条腿卡在他两腿之间。

那人似乎干这事习以为常，缓慢地随着电车抬膝摩擦老番茄的腿间，手从他的臀顺着宽松的衣服下摆伸进布料里，在他精瘦的腰上游走。“不……”老番茄伸手往后压，却阻挠不了那个人把自己抱紧。

搂入怀里后，男人轻轻笑了一下，另一只手也加入战场，滑进他的衣服里揉捏他的乳头。“呃！”老番茄身体紧绷，开始扭着身体挣扎，但是越挣扎他下体被摩擦就越厉害，那人倒是孜孜不倦地玩弄着他的乳粒，又压又掐，把他疼出了眼泪。

“疼……”他有些颤抖地把头抵在电车壁上，伸手去推搡，被人一把抓住手就往墙上摁，手指大概是玩弄腻了乳头，在他的腹肌上下摸索，最后拉住他的裤子拉链，借着巧力往下拉。

老番茄觉得太过分了，想挥手打他，没想到那人比他速度快，在他微微鼓起的裆部揉了一把。这么一揉，他的身子不自主就放软些，嘴角溢出一声喘，“等等，不要……”大手顺着他的内裤滑进去，握住他半勃的性器，随意地撸几下。

老番茄平时都少自渎，现在被人这么刺激，不由得颤起声音，声音地挤出一句日语，“不要，拜托了，真的不要……”男人的力气很大，至少比他大，一时间什么都反抗不了。

男人似乎很执着于他的乳头，看着现在老番茄有点无力，也就放开他的手继续玩弄那一个小点。“我好想操你。”男人终于开口，是很轻的语气，有些认不清年龄的声音。

老番茄突然后悔，当初为什么要陪奇美拉研读日本h用语。

“不可以，先生，我是男人。”老番茄憋出了哭腔，他低软的声音被撩拨到颤抖。他太幼稚了，想以这些理由逃脱。男人也的确没什么动容，干脆地把老番茄的性器掏出来在外面撸。

不可以。老番茄感觉大脑一片空白。

这里都是人，是公共场合。

他伸手去压男人的手，却不知不觉中往男人怀里送。“这么紧张？”男人上下抚摸他的柱身，“放心，你穿的衣服够长，我的也够。”他说完，肆无忌惮地拉下一点裤子，揉捏他的臀肉。

老番茄被掐得难受，想去提自己的裤子，被男人抓住手往后拉，解开他的裤子拉链。“等……！”老番茄一顿，隔着男人的内裤摸到那一块凸起。

他，他硬了。不知道该说什么，他一时间顿住，睁大了眼睛不知做何动作。

“哈……”男人吐出一口气，“摸到了吧？”他把老番茄的手放开，身子压过去，“要进去了。”他还没有反应过来，男人那炽热的东西就顺着臀缝插入他的大腿间，平时不见光日的白暂腿肉现在颤颤巍巍地夹着那东西，显得色情又低俗。

感觉到大腿间的异物，老番茄咬紧了下唇，克制自己不吐出那些婊子一样的呻吟。他觉得难受，想去伸手撸动自己的性器，却被人控制住，男人从手背扣住他的手，往他的胸口上挪。

“自己揉揉。”男人咬住他的耳垂，发丝挠着他的侧脸。老番茄觉得痒，恍惚间下体被人狠狠撞了几下，摩擦过大腿肉蹭他的性器根部。

动车还在行驶，人们依旧沉默着各干各的，翻报纸的声音，指甲敲击屏幕的声音，电车移动的声音，在这些之间夹杂着细弱的呻吟，根本没人知晓。

老番茄觉得他要疯了，那阴茎挺动时不停地蹭过自己的腿缝，一两次性器的头部撞在他嫩滑的腿肉，刺激地他完全经受不住。他恍惚地想，幸好这种东西没有插进去。他被迫揉捏着自己挺立的乳头，性器暴露在空气中无人安抚格外可怜。

一丝唾液随着嘴角滑下，色气地滑到下巴。男人放开一只手去抹，在老番茄耳边舔了一下，又把手伸入衣服，把手上那抹湿润涂在他的乳头上。“嗯……哈……”老番茄没忍住，轻轻哼出声，然后迅速瞪大了眼睛，像是害怕别人听见一样缩起身子。

真可爱啊。男人轻轻一笑，放开他的手。老番茄顿了顿，急忙扶住电车壁，不经意将屁股撅高了些，在男人面前露出半掩的后穴。“啧。”男人轻轻一哼，抬手就在老番茄的屁股上拍一掌，并不算用力，只是有点麻。他被这么一拍，想夹紧腿根，又被男人握住了阴茎。

男人用拇指堵住他的铃口，手却毫不留情地撸动着柱身，阴茎也加快了速度抽插。老番茄身体敏感极了，被这么撩拨身体抖得像是筛子，又像是随着电车的移动而移动。他觉得没有开扩的后穴需要些什么来插入，但是那样就完完全全是个婊子样了。他想射，但是射不出来，只能要哭不哭地伸手去揉捏自己的乳头。

他有一层很薄的胸肌，刚刚被男人掐得像是有一片乳肉一样令人羞耻。现在他的乳粒经过刚刚一番被掐得又肿又红，现在碰碰都敏感地紧，脑子里越来越混乱，他慢慢地按压揉捏自己的乳粒，轻轻夹紧大腿，喉间挤出软声的哼唧。

男人看着他玩弄自己乳头时绯红的脸，眼睛瞳孔涣散还有一层水雾，鼻子红红的特别可爱。“真可爱啊。”他亲吻老番茄的后颈，“快要到站了呢……”像是有些纳闷，手下加快了速度，“那就努力一点，射出来吧。”

铃口被人轻轻抠挖，明明应该是痛，老番茄却觉得舒服刺激到难受，大滴的眼泪流出来，急促地呼吸，像是濒死一样。他觉得体内燥热，快感一股脑地流向四肢百骸，他大腿软下来，“射了……嗯……”他觉得身体一抖，脑子一片空白，射出一股灰白的浊液，沾了男人满手。

耳边传来轻笑，男人把他的精液抹在老番茄被拍红的屁股上，跟他粗壮的阴茎相比实在是色情。“我也要射啦。”男人按住他的屁股和腰，有力地加快速度，老番茄觉得腿根发软，往下沉地同时也不停地摩擦着那人的性器。

最后男人在他的腿缝射了一发，两个人以一种极其亲昵的动作抱在一起，旁人看起来只不过是一对同性情侣而已。老番茄大口大口地吸气，他才意识到自己被一个男人侵犯了，虽然没有做到最后，还是让他觉得委屈难堪。男人把阴茎从他的臀缝里抽出，顺便替老番茄也提上裤子，“快点穿好吧。”

老番茄现在一句话都说不出来，只觉得眼睛酸，红着脸默不作声地流眼泪，草草地穿好裤子，感觉腿间一片难堪的黏腻。男人大概也收拾好了，又凑过来吻他的后颈，他想躲开，却还是被咬了一口。

电车到站铃响起，人们纷纷下车，男人轻轻地说。

“多谢款待。”

是，中文……老番茄猛地回头，却在人流中完全发现不了刚刚那个人了。

什么啊……

他下车有些腿软，漫无目的走了半天才想到要去洗手间处理一下。

进门，居然看见了奇美拉。

他一顿，突然跑过去抱住他。“阿茄？怎么了？”奇美拉着急地问他，他什么都没说，眼泪流下来，沾到他的衣服布料。

“我讨厌电车。”他最后还是这么缓缓说了这一句，红着眼睛。奇美拉把他抱在怀里，轻轻的说嗯，以后我看着你，没事的。

他看着镜子里老番茄毛茸茸的，靠在自己肩上的脑袋，微微一笑。

但是阿茄，我喜欢。


End file.
